


iced in

by avengersincamphalfbloodstardis



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Bad Flirting, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Ending, First Kiss, Fluff, Holiday Fic Exchange, Ice, M/M, Snow, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21949123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengersincamphalfbloodstardis/pseuds/avengersincamphalfbloodstardis
Summary: In a bit of holiday evil, Len decides to use his cold gun to put a snowstorm in Central City. It doesn't exactly go to plan.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart
Comments: 6
Kudos: 140





	iced in

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Calieus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calieus/gifts).



> This is my gift for [fadingrequiem](https://fadingrequiem.tumblr.com/) for [DC Secret Santa](https://dc-secret-santa.tumblr.com/)! I loved your prompts so much, I wish I could have written a million and one fics from them! I hope you enjoy!

“Let me get this right,” Barry said, sounding more exasperated than genuinely angry. Which frankly, miffed Leonard a bit; since when had he begun to inspire annoyance rather than fear and respect? “You decided that, since it’s the holidays, you would get a little mischievous-”

“I’m a _villain_ ,” Len growled.

“ _Mischievous_ ,” Barry continued as if he hadn’t heard him. “And make Central City a winter wonderland. Is that pretty much it?”

As much as Len wanted to deny Barry’s assessment, he’d pretty much nailed the situation.

They stared at each other for a long moment, Barry’s eyebrows raised in expectation.

“Yes,” Len gave in finally.

“Okay,” Barry said. “You’re aware that you didn’t succeed at that.”

“I’m aware.”

“You’re aware that we’re now trapped here until help arrives.”

“I’m aware.”

“You’re aware that because it’s the holidays, I’m reluctant to make anyone drop their plans to come get us out of here.”

“I’m aware.”

“You’re aware that means we’re stuck here for awhile until I decide you deserve to come out of time out.”

“I’m _aware_ ,” Len growled. “Do you have anything else to share condescendingly with me, or are you done?”

A smile tugged at the corners of Barry’s lips but he ceased his teasing. “You got any good holiday movies?”

Len huffed and pointed to the living room of his iced safehouse.

***

In Len’s defense, it had seemed like a good idea at the time. He’d chosen a rarely used safehouse, one Barry and Co. surely didn’t know about, so that if the Flash did show up before his plan had been completed, he’d get away without a worry. So he hadn’t foreseen his upgrade to the cold gun backfiring (pun intended) on him, and blasting a huge wave of ice that sealed the empty apartment building. Not even he could always perform the perfect scheme.

So now, he was pouting on his worn out couch, watching _Love Actually_ with Barry Allen. 

At least he stocked the kitchen before he began his plan, and they had popcorn to munch on and food if they got hungry later. And he had Barry’s Netflix password now. So there.

Barry tossed a kernel in the air and caught it, smiling at the scene of the Prime Minister dancing before them. “You enjoying the impromptu movie marathon, Len?”

Len huffed softly. He’d become mischievous rather than evil and Barry now called him Len instead of Cold. He regretted joining the Legends and neutering his criminal behavior. This was exactly why he’d needed to remind Central City that Captain Cold was still someone to be reckoned with. “It’s fine.”

Barry grinned and looked over to him. “Any requests?”

Len glared at the tv, annoyed. “The Holiday.”

Looking far too pleased, Barry situated himself on the couch to face Len better. “Big fan of Nancy Meyers, are you Lenny?”

“Maybe,” Len said, fighting back a smile. It would do no good to show some sort of weakness, or even let Barry know too much about his preferences. “Mind your own business, Allen.”

His words only widened Barry’s smile. “Whatever you say, Snart. Any other romantic comedies you’re a fan of?”

Len turned and gave Barry the best Captain Cold look he could manage. “What did I just say?”

It didn’t work.

Barry leaned in with an impish smile. “Do you love holiday rom-coms?”

“Abso _lute_ ly not,” Len said firmly. “Don’t you ever spread such lies.”

Barry threw his legs up along the couch and poked Len in the side of the stomach with his toes. “What’s your favorite, Lenny? _When Harry Met Sally_?”

With a growl that was as playful as it was deadly, Len grasped Barry’s ankle and tugged, yanking Barry down the couch to lay beneath him. He moved to hover above him, savoring the surprise in Barry’s eyes.

“You’re getting yourself into trouble, Barry,” he said, voice low, eyes dark as he searched over Barry’s face. “What did I say about spreading lies?”

A small smile played at Barry’s lips. “I would never.”

Noticing just how close they were, Len paused, dark eyes looking into Barry’s own sparkling ones.

“Of course you wouldn’t,” he said. “Hero.”

“Is that supposed to insult me?” Barry asked, playful grin spreading across his face. His hands came up to rest on Len’s waist unexpectedly, just holding. “For a man who calls himself a villain, his plan really seems to just have been getting me alone.”

Well now that would never do. Barry seemed to be under the impression that he could just made up random facts about Leonard Snart and put them out as truth. Things like the great Captain Cold being a fan of rom-coms, or intending for his plans to backfire.

Len leaned in a little further, cocking his head. “You don’t seem to mind making up stories about me, despite being warned not to.”

“Look at the facts,” Barry said breathlessly. His pupils were blown wide, not out of fear, Len noticed. He seemed unperturbed by the hold his enemy had on him. “You come up with a diabolical plan that’s little more than creating a snowstorm. You end up enacting that plan just after I get here. The plan creates a different outcome, which conveniently locks us inside, with nothing motivating us to get free right away.”

This gave Len pause. He stared down at Barry with nothing to say, and yet, he didn’t release him either.

“Maybe it was an accident,” he murmured, glancing down at Barry’s lips.

As Len watched, Barry licked his lips. “Sure,” he agreed. “And maybe it wasn’t.”

Damn the speedster.

Len filled the gap between them and pressed his lips to Barry’s, hand still holding Barry’s leg to keep him in place, the other keeping his balance. Barry tilted his jaw up to deepen the kiss, his fingers pressing into Len’s sides. It was soft and sweet, something that had been building up between them and yet somehow managed to bring the tension to a release in the gentlest way.

When they parted, Len tugged Barry again, this time into a position beside him, curling an arm around him, Barry’s legs over his lap.

Barry, looking far too pleased with himself, picked up the remote with one hand and curled the fingers of his other into Len’s sweater.

“So,” he said happily, leaning his head against Len’s shoulder. “The Holiday?”


End file.
